


Headcannon: What Yimir and Yelena thier friendship would have been like.

by Skylikesspace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friendship, Gay, Lesbian Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylikesspace/pseuds/Skylikesspace
Summary: Yimir and Yelana both are iconic lesbians, who sadly werent able to meet during the manga or anime. And i think they would have been a iconic gay team. So here are a few headcannons of what i think their friendship would have been like.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Pieck/Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Headcannon: What Yimir and Yelena thier friendship would have been like.

**Author's Note:**

> be awere of spoilers if you havent read most of the manga. As when i upload this ive read up to chapter 135, so if you have read somewhere around that too you will be fine.

• If Yimir is nowhere to be found and someone tries to come near Historia, Yelena will take over Yimir her task of protecting her. Whether it will be yelling at the other cadet flirting with her. Or a sever in her house looking at her the wrong way. Yelena makes sure too protect precious Historia. She would use any means possible. Like angry glancing down at everyone, as most people around her are at least 40cm shorter then Yelena. Yelena also doesn’t mind making her creepy face at whoever comes near Historia when Yimir isn’t around.

• Yimir would quietly try to get Yelena a girlfriend. She wouldn’t be too open about it but she would be on the lookout. And she would get rather angry at whoever tries to say that Yelena isn’t their type. Or that they want to marry a man and not her good friend Yelena. Yelena however ‘has no time for girlfriends’ but we all know that her eye is on a certain cart titan. Who sadly is also really busy right now. But Yimir keeps a eye open to make sure Yelena gets something out of her trip to paradise island

• Yelena trusts Yimir enough to tell her about the plan to make sure the Eldian race won’t continue to exist. By asking Yimir, god Yimir not the lesbian Yimir. To take the ability to give birth away from all the Eldians. Yelena not being born yesterday takes a long time to bring this to Yimir. She fully trusts her but one wrong step could ruin the whole plan and make sure the Eldian race keeps on existing. Something Yelena doesn’t want to happen at all. So for now it’s a tough choice to ask Yimir her opinion on her plans. So after a long time of thinking Yelena decides to tell Yimir about her plans. Yimir agrees with them mostly, but she doesn’t trust Zeke.

• Yimir likes to call Zeke a monkey, hairy, a creep or a long list of other insults. This really pisses off her friend Yelena. As Yelena considers Zeke her god. This is one of the few things our gay team can fight about. Yelena who is usually calm even yells at Yimir when she does this. Her friend should not insult her god, her savior and her everything. Yimir knows this is what pisses Yelena off, and she finds it quiet funny too see her this pissed of at her. She finds it amusing to see Yelena lose her calm personality like this. She usually does end up saying sorry, not always tough.

• Yelena likes to in her own formal way to complain about the lack of certain modern items on paradise island. As Yimir also doesn’t originally come from paradise island she hopes to find some sort of agreement with her. But Yimir of course is a little old fashioned being from Marley about 80 years ago. This can frustrate Yelena a little.

• Yelena is 202cm tall and Yimir about 172. Yelena is really happy that she doesn’t have to look down too much when talking to her gay friend.

• Yelena sees only good things in Yimir being a titan. She hopes that when times comes too fight for her plan. When she needs Eren and Zeke to touch to make the contact needed to call upon the power of Yimir. No not her friend Yimir, the little girl whose spine got eaten for lunch. She can get Yimir the friend to help her fight the people who are against her plan. As Yelena herself wouldn’t really be able to stop them from doing that. She likes it that she’s powerful enough to have contact with multiple titans. And she enjoys it. • Be gay and do crimes: Yelena and Yimir like to drink wine they stole from the higher ups, of course not the wine with Zeke in it. Although Yelena knows that wouldn’t affect her much at all, but that’s something she isn’t going tell her good friend. She just simply cant know everything or there is a change even that part of her plan would be ruined.

• When Yelena came out as a lesbian Yimir said “no shit, look at your hair we all know”

• Yimir likes to see Yelena stand next to Levi. She loves to see the frustration of being small in Levi his eyes.

• Both Yimir and Yelena have kicked multiple homophobic men in the balls. When they say something homophobic Yimir goes first and Yelena just goes after smirking and walking away. As most men don’t like the idea having to fight someone who is 2 meters tall and owns a gun.

• Yimir makes fun of Yelena for wearing a fake beard. Yelena just tells her she looks good both male and female.

• When Yimir makes fun of Yelena her beard she just simply pets her head too assert her tall dominance.

• Yelena would let Yimir barrow her suit.

• Yimir wouldn’t want her suit as she isn’t tall enough and would trip over the leg sleeves.

• Yelena finds that a funny idea to think about.


End file.
